Extracurriculars - A Wautumn One Shot
by highschoolstoryteller
Summary: Autumn is meeting Wes just before he joins the school, and they both profess their feelings for each other, and get engaged in... extracurricular activities. Lemons, and general bad boy Wes behaviour.
"Wes!" Autumn went over to Wes as he got out of his beat up car. As soon as Autumn had heard that Wes was coming to her new school, she had gotten really excited. They had gone to Twin Branches (one of the local high schools) together, and when Autumn moved schools, she really missed her friend Wes.

"Hey Autumn," Wes grinned. He embraced her, and he felt happy to see Autumn again. He'd really missed her when she moved schools. Who wouldn't miss the most lovable artist in the school? Things had really felt weird without Autumn at school. he didn't want to admit it to anyone, but he had a huge crush on her. Her beautiful brown hair, her soft eyes, her shapely body... Not to mention her sweet nature and kind heart.

As she pushed in closer to him, Wes sighed. She still smelled of flowers and nature, and he inwardly cringed as he imagined what he must smell like.

He shouldn't have worried. Autumn loved the aroma Wes gave off. It smelled comforting, and vaguely of cigarettes. Unbeknownst to Wes, Autumn was crushing quite hard on Wes.

They both broke away, and Wes looked at Autumn's brown eyes. They were wide and innocent eyes, and Wes wished he could look into her eyes forever.

"I've missed you," Autumn whispered. Her hands were clasped together in front of her, and Wes couldn't help but notice how cute it looked.

"I've missed you too," Wes answered. "How's it going at the new school?"

Autumn's face lit up. "It's amazing! There's so many cool people here, and everyone's really sweet!"

Wes loved the way her face lit up. Autumn was too cute. He loved her.

"Can you show me around the school?" Wes asked.

"Of course!" Autumn took Wes's hand, and led him into the school, leaving his illegally parked car in the front driveway of the school.

Autumn showed Wes everything in the school. The admission's office, the hedges around the Prep hangouts, The Dish, everything! After wandering through the library, Wes seemed to notice Autumn had left out one part of the school. It was surrounded by hedges, and it was right beside one of the Artist hangouts.

"What's that?" Wes asked as Autumn took him out of the library.

"I've been saving it for last."

Wes wondered whether there was an art classroom or a secluded area in there. He felt intrigued, and he noticed as Autumn took him over that she was blushing and her palms were a little sweaty. So, as soon as Autumn went through a little opening in the hedge, Wes felt his heart racing. Were they going to be alone?

First, they went through some trees, and then there seemed to be a little clearing by a cave. It was quite an interesting thing to have in a school, he thought.

"It's nice, isn't it?" Autumn smiled at the ground.

"Yeah. It's really quiet." Wes looked at Autumn, and she shyly looked back at him. As soon as he noticed her pupils dilate, he wondered what this place was.

"There's something I've been wanting to tell you for a while," Autumn said while blushing. She took her hand out of Wes's hand (Wes had forgotten he was holding it) and stood in front of him.

"Fire away," Wes grinned. He wanted to know so badly what she wanted to say. He was hoping it was something to do with having a crush on him, but Wes dismissed the idea. Why would Autumn want to date him? They'd been best friends since middle school.

"Well, for a while I've really felt happy with you." Autumn cleared her throat nervously, looking away from Wes. "And, well, I've had a crush on you since we started high school."

Wes couldn't believe what he was hearing. After a while, he spoke.

"Autumn?"

"Yeah?"

"I... I've been feeling the same way. I really like you." Wes saw Autumn's face blush impossibly redder, and he caressed her cheek. "There's no need to be nervous."

"I'm sorry," Autumn whispered softly. "I don't know why I said that."

"Do you mean it?"

"Yeah. I like you like that."

Wes tilted her head up so she was looking at him. "There's nothing to be ashamed of. In fact, this just makes it easier now. I know how you feel, and that's the same as I feel."

"I... Are you sure you'd like a girl like me?"

"I do! Autumn!" Wes brushed her hair out of her face.

"Wes, are you sure this isn't a prank?"

"Autumn, I would never ever lie to you about something important like this."

"Wes..."

They looked at each other, and before Wes could stop himself, he leaned into her.

Their lips touched, and Wes couldn't stop a sigh coming out of his mouth. Kissing Autumn was the best decision he ever made. Her soft, tender lips against his slightly rough ones. His stubble rubbing against her smooth cheek. Her hands resting on his waist. And of course, her heartbeat against his chest. He loved the feeling of kissing her.

As they broke away, Autumn looked at Wes with a look of love. "I've never kissed anyone before."

"You did a great job." Wes brought his hand up to her face, and stroked it.

Autumn was reeling with excitement. Kissing Wes felt like a dream. His stubble rubbing on her face had excited her, and she kind of wanted him to be a little more forward with her.

"I wouldn't mind if you wanted to go... a little further." Autumn blushed, which made Wes smirk but then frown.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I... I really like you. I just want to know what it feels like."

They leaned in again, and this time Wes had one hand on the back of her head, and one on her sides. He stroked her sides, and Autumn sighed. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, and Autumn could feel little sparks in her heart. She slowly rubbed herself against him, and Wes suddenly felt dizzy as Autumn's frame got very close to his. His hand slipped, and rested on the underside of her breasts. Autumn murmured against his lips, and Wes felt an internal conflict rise in him. Keep going, stay where he was, or retreat?

Autumn answered the question for him by moving his hand completely onto her breast. He could feel her breast fit perfectly in his hand, and she involuntarily rubbed herself against his growing crotch. Wes's breath caught, and Autumn whimpered a little as he squeezed her.

They broke away, with Wes's hand still on Autumn. Autumn looked at Wes, and noticed his eyes mellowing.

"You're so beautiful Autumn." He didn't mention how he wanted to rest her on that nearby picnic table and slowly make his way down her body. Expose her breasts. Explore them. Feel her moan and grind against him.

"You're making me want things I didn't know I wanted."

"I have a talent for that," Wes smirked. They started kissing again, but Wes led her over to the picnic table. Autumn sat on the table as Wes spread her legs and positioned himself between them. Autumn could feel a lump pressing against her crotch, and moaned. It felt so good! She could feel Wes grinding into her, grinding his hard on into her, and she joined him.

Wes couldn't breathe. From all the times he'd been with girls, none of them made him feel as alive as Autumn. He could feel her getting shaky beneath him, and he palmed her breast again.

Autumn decided that she was ready for something to happen. She broke away, and before Wes could protest, she lifted her sweater off. Under her sweater was a very light shirt, and Wes could feel himself nearly exploding. He could see a pink bra underneath, and he took her back into his arms. He groaned, because when before he could feel two small lumps before, they were now pronounced and making him so aroused. Autumn, deciding she wasn't just content with no sweater, raised her shirt up. As her cute tummy showed, Wes ran a hand over it. She was so beautiful.

As she put her shirt to one side, Wes took the time to appreciate her cute little bra. It had little pandas, and it made Wes feel more and more attracted to her. He took off his hoodie and top, and started kissing Autumn again, forgetting they were in the school.

Skin on skin. Autumn loved the way Wes's slightly hairy chest felt against her soft body. Their hands roamed around each other's top halves, and Wes wrapped Autumn's legs around him.

Autumn knew what a hard on was, but she'd never felt one before. Especially one prominently poking into her sensitive areas. Wes knew exactly how to turn Autumn on, and within a few minutes Autumn felt dizzy. Wes rested her onto the table, and Autumn leaned back on it. She could see the bulge in Wes's pants, and for the first time ever longed to take them off.

As if reading her mind, Wes unbuckled his jeans and Autumn moaned. His bulge looked even bigger without his jeans on, and Autumn could feel her nipples harden. She quickly undid her bra, and as it was thrown to the ground Wes felt his manhood about to explode.

Autumn had the most beautiful brown areolas. They were dark, and her breasts as a whole were fairly small for a high school senior. He estimated about a B cup, but he couldn't focus on sizes and all that. His crush was topless on a picnic table, staring lustfully at his growing manhood. As he pulled Autumn up, he wanted to do her there and then.

They started kissing, but this time it felt more senuous. Autumn rested her hand on Wes's bulge nervously, and Wes groaned. He broke away to get some air, but when he was about to go back in he noticed Autumn fiddling with her jeggings. As he saw her pulling them down, he put her down on the table and palmed his erection through his boxers.

Autumn felt nervous, but as soon as her jeggings were discarded on the floor, she saw Wes's eyes looking at her crotch. She had a little wet patch of arousal, and Wes practically raced over to feel her there. As they made out and felt each other, Wes slid his hand under her cute underpants and stroked her sensitive parts. Autumn moaned quite loudly, forgetting she was on the school campus. It was easy to forget things when Wes was touching her. Her hand went under Wes's boxers, and rested around his hard on. Wes groaned, pulled away, and stripped off. Autumn's eyes grew (as did Wes's hard on) and she suddenly remembered where they were.

"Wes?"

"Yeah?"

"I just realised anyone could walk over here and see us."

Wes swore as he heard footsteps. Trying to grab his discarded boxers, Autumn giggled.

"We can move this somewhere else. Artist hangout?"

Wes groaned and the two met in a passionate kiss as they raced off to the Artist hangout, eager to keep going.

A/N - Hi everyone, this is my first fan fic in the HSS fandom! I totally ship these two ;) More writing coming out soon! Should I continue this story (as in write about them going all the way)?, and if so please PM me! 


End file.
